staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Czerwca 2003
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.30 Marco i Gina − serial wł. 8.50 Jedyneczka 9.20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.35 Słoń Benjamin: Beniamin w szpitalu − serial niem. 10.00 Film dla dzieci 10.15 Nieustraszony − serial USA 11.05 Jaisalmer. Między murami twierdzy a welonem − film belg. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes − rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Wielkie sprzątanie − magazyn ekologiczny 12.45 Plebania − serial TVP 13.37 U siebie: Radość Tory − reportaż 14.00 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury: Vicenza − miasto Palladia − cykl niem. 14.15 W rajskim ogrodzie: Owoce Wietnamu 14.35 Laboratorium − magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Program publicystyczny 15.40 Kwadrans na kawę 16.00 Raj − magazyn katolicki 16.30 Moda na sukces − serial USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Plebania − serial TVP 18.05 Randka w ciemno − zabawa quizowa 18.45 Jaka to melodia? − quiz muzyczny 19.15 Wieczorynka: Weterynarz Fred − Violetta pomaga w kinie − serial ang. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.20 Dziewczyna dla dwóch − komedia franc. 22.15 W krainie dreszczowców: Dom Frankensteina, cz. 1 − horror USA 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 0.05 Kurs dnia 0.10 W krainie dreszczowców: Szczyt − film USA 1.00 Czarodziejki − serial USA 1.40 Twarda gra − serial kanad. 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Studio urody − program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 7.15 Dwójka Dzieciom: Gnomy − serial portug.−USA 7.40 Dwójka Dzieciom: Kasztaniaki 7.50 Dwójka Dzieciom: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka − Łakomy traper 8.00 Na dobre i na złe − serial TVP 8.55 Pytanie na śniadanie − magazyn (w tym Panorama 9.00, 10.00, Prognoza pogody 9.30) 10.20 Dwa księżyce − film pol. 12.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia − teleturniej 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 13.40 Niebieskie Lato z Marylą − koncert Maryli Rodowicz 14.40 30 ton! − lista, lista − lista przebojów − magazyn muzyczny 15.05 Wokół nas: Obrazek 16.00 Panorama 16.22 Pogoda 16.25 Nowe przygody Tarzana 17.15 Nie ma cudów: Niezwykłe narodziny − serial ang. 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.54 Pogoda 19.05 Gala Piosenki Wczasowej: Piknik w Kołobrzegu 19.45 Studio sport: Piłka nożna − mecz towarzyski Polska − Kazachstan 22.20 Panorama 22.40 Sport−telegram 22.47 Prognoza pogody 22.55 Babski wieczór: Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście − serial USA 23.30 Babski wieczór: Samotne serca − dramat USA 1.20 Śmiertelne przebudzenie − film kanad. 3.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Białystok 6.30 Transmisja mszy świętej 7.30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 7.45 Obiektyw 8.00 Smaki świata - serial dokumentalny prod. australijskiej (1998) 8.30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Od winnicy do kieliszak wina - film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 9.30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 9.45 Spółka rodzinna - serial TVP 10.20 Wojenne dni Warszawy 10.30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 11.45 Gala piosenki 12.30 Kurier 12.40 Paryskie mosty - film dokumentalny prod. belgijskiej (1993) 13.30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Małe ojczyzny 14.30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Lizzie McGuire - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA (2001) 15:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Kto jest kim na Podlasiu 16:10 Koneser 16:15 Obiektyw 16:20 Gość dnia 16:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Koncert zespołu Dikanda 17:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 17:50 Przegląd Suwalsko-Mazurski 18:00 Obiektyw 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 18:35 Studio sport: Liga Światowa siatkarzy 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy, prognoza pogody 21.45 Obiektyw 22.00 Przegląd suwalsko-mazurski 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Studio pogoda 23.10 Kanibale: Ludzkie mięso - film dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej (2001) 0.10 Samowolka - film prod. polskiej (1993) 1.15 Pani Ambasador - serial prod. brytyjskiej 2.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Dzielne żółwie - następna mutacja, odc. 6 - serial animowany 7.20 Drogówka 7.50 Ostry dyżur, odc. 171 - serial obyczajowy 8.45 Szpital na perypetiach, odc. 29 - serial komediowy 9.35 Samo życie, odc. 223 i 224 - serial obyczajowy 10.40 Awantura o kasę, odc. 86 11.35 Amor Latino, odc. 22 - telenowela 12.30 Luz Maria, odc. 166 - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Adam i Ewa, odc. 176 i 177 - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Beyblade, odc. 27 - serial animowany 14.55 Miodowe lata, odc. 109 - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Samo życie, odc. 47 i 48 - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Życiowa szansa, odc. 228 18.10 Interwencja - reportaż 18:45 Informacje + sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Rosyjska ruletka, odc. 48 20.15 Uwaga Hotel!, odc. 2 - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Komando Foki atakuje - film akcji USA 21.30 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Szpital na perypetiach, odc. 30 - serial komediowy 23.30 Niezakazane reklamy, odc. 9 - program rozrywkowy 0.00 Informacje 0.10 Puls - biznes i giełda 0.25 Prognoza pogody 0.30 Graffiti 0.50 Playback - thriller erotyczny USA 2.30 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.25 Kropka nad i 5.40 Ścieżki miłości (37/150) - telenowela 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (174/185) - telenowela 7.50 Wunshpunsh (16/52) - serial animowany 8.15 Kapitan Planeta (9/52) - serial animowany 8.40 Przygody Animków (53/96) - serial animowany 9.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (40/52) - serial animowany 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.35 Telesklep 11.35 Rozmowy w toku 12.30 Na Wspólnej (93) - serial obyczajowy 13.05 Przygody Supermana (14/66) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (40/52) - serial animowany 14.25 Renegat V (7/22) - serial sensacyjny 15.25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (175/185) - telenowela 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (38/150) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (94) - serial obyczajowy 20.40 SUPERKINO. Tango i Cash - film sensacyjny USA 1989 22.45 Lawina - film katastroficzny, USA 1998 1.00 Renegat V (7/22) - serial sensacyjny 1.55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 6.00 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 6.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 7.50 Artur (23) - serial animowany 8.10 Psotny Bill (7) - serial animowany 8.35 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 9.00 Plaster miodu - teleturniej interaktywny 9.30 Dziki księżyc (109) - telenowela 10.25 Zbuntowany anioł (191) - telenowela 11.15 Piąty wymiar (4) - serial sensacyjny 12.00 KOT czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 13.05 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 13.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (14) - serial animowany 15.00 Psotny Bill (8) - serial animowany 15.30 Dziki księżyc (110) - telenowela 16.30 Kolorowy dom (19) - serial komediowy 17.00 Z życia wzięte (58) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Sklep Mopatopa (4) - Serial dla dzieci 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (192) - telenowela 19.00 Jezioro marzeń (4) - serial 20.00 Millennium - serial 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Okrutne ulice (6) - serial 22.30 MacGyver - serial przygodowy 23.30 Grób - thriller, USA 1996 1.10 X Laski 1.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 2.55 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.35 Przygody Speeda Błyskawicy - serial anim. 7.00 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 7.25 Krok za krokiem (17) - serial 7.50 Potęga miłości (60) - telenowela 8.40 Prawo do szczęścia (64) - telenowela 9.30 Odlotowa małolata (17) - serial 10.00 Z życia gwiazd (17) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.15 Magia sukcesu (2) - serial 12.10 Virginia (54) - telenowela 13.05 Telesklep 14.50 Przygody Speeda Błyskawicy - serial anim. 15.15 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.40 Odlotowa małolata (18) - serial 16.10 Z życia gwiazd (18) - serial 16.40 Krok za krokiem (18) - serial 17.10 Magia sukcesu (3) - serial 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Operacja wieczność (11) - serial 19.15 Wiecie, jak jest (7) - serial 19.40 Norman w tarapatach (5) - serial 20.10 U kresu raju - film obycz. USA, 1996 22.00 Czy boisz się ciemności (53) - serial 22.30 Czy boisz się ciemności (54) - serial 23.00 Zooman - film obycz. USA, 1995 0.55 Żegnaj, kochanie - film sens. USA, 1999 2.35 Wiecie, jak jest (7) - serial 3.00 Norman w tarapatach (5) - serial 3.25 Koniec programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 8.50 Dixie: Sezon ogórkowy 9.00 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka − teleturniej dla młodych widzów 9.30 Żegnaj Rockefeller − serial pol. 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Gdzie jesteś Paititi − reportaż 10.30 Gawędy historyczne: Spadek księcia Wagabundy 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Juliusz Słowacki 11.45 Film animowany: Łata − film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Forum Polonijne 12.55 Hity satelity − propozycje programowe TV Polonia 13.10 Matki, żony i kochanki − serial TVP 14.00 Szansa na sukces: Jubilatka 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Chłop i baba − serial TVP 15.35 Trochę kultury − magazyn kulturalno−rozrywkowy 16.00 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 16.25 Szept prowincjonalny − magazyn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Żegnaj Rockefeller − serial pol. 18.05 Szansa na sukces: Jubilatka 19.05 Wieści polonijne 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek − To tylko gałąź 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.10 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 20.35 Mówi się... − program poradnikowy 20.55 Hity satelity − propozycje programowe TV Polonia 21.10 Matki, żony i kochanki − serial TVP 22.00 Szept prowincjonalny − magazyn 22.30 Chłop i baba − serial TVP 23.00 Panorama 23.20 Sport−telegram 23.23 Pogoda 23.30 Porozmawiajmy 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 0.45 Kurs dnia − magazyn ekonomiczny 0.50 Pamiętaj o mnie... − koncert życzeń 1.15 Miś Uszatek: To tylko gałąź 1.30 Wiadomości 1.57 Sport 2.02 Pogoda 2.10 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 2.35 Wieści polonijne 2.50 Hity satelity − propozycje programowe TV Polonia 3.05 Mówi się... − program poradnikowy 3.25 Matki, żony i kochanki − serial TVP 4.10 Szansa na sukces: Jubilatka 5.05 Chłop i baba − serial TVP 5.30 Monitor Wiadomości 5.45 Kurs dnia 6.00 Zakończenie programu BBC World 4.00 BBC News followed by Weather 4.30 Asia Today ® 4.45 World Business Report ® 5.00 BBC News followed by Weather 5.30 HARDtalk 6.00 BBC News followed by Weather 6.30 World Business Report 7.00 BBC News followed by Weather 7.30 World Business Report 8.00 BBC News followed by Weather 8.30 World Business Report 8.45 Sport Today 9.00 BBC News followed by Weather 9.30 Talking Movies ® 10.00 BBC News followed by Weather 10.30 HARDtalk ® 11.00 BBC News followed by Weather 11.30 Life ® 12.00 BBC News followed by Weather 12.30 Asia Today 12.45 World Business Report 13.00 BBC News followed by Weather 13.30 HARDtalk ® 14.00 BBC News followed by Weather 14.30 World Business Report 14.45 Sport Today 15.00 BBC News followed by Weather 15.30 Talking Movies ® 16.00 BBC News followed by Weather 16.30 Asia Today 17.00 BBC News followed by Weather 17.30 HARDtalk ® 18.00 BBC News 18.15 World Business Report followed by Weather 18.30 The Talk Show ® 19.00 BBC News followed by Weather 19.30 World Business Report 19.45 Sport Today 20.00 BBC News followed by Weather 20.30 HARDtalk ® 21.00 BBC News followed by Weather 21.30 Tomorrow`s World 22.00 BBC News followed by Weather 22.30 World Business Report 23.00 BBC News followed by Weather 23.30 Extra Time 0.00 BBC News followed by Weather 0.30 World Business Report ® 0.45 Asia Today 1.00 BBC News followed by Weather 1.30 HARDtalk ® 2.00 BBC News followed by Weather 2.30 Click Online ® 3.00 BBC News followed by Weather 3.30 Extra Time ® Bloomberg 6.00 BLOOMBERG European Market Countdown 7.00 BLOOMBERG European Market Countdown 8.00 BLOOMBERG European Market Countdown 9.00 Bloomberg on the Markets 10.00 Bloomberg on the Markets 11.00 BLOOMBERG Morning Markets 12.00 Morning Call 13.00 Morning Call 14.00 Bloomberg on the Markets 15.00 Bloomberg on the Markets 16.00 Bloomberg on the Markets 17.00 European Market Report 18.00 Marketline 19.00 Marketline 20.00 Marketline 21.00 World Financial Report 22.00 World Financial Report 23.00 World Financial Report 0.00 BLOOMBERG International 1.00 Moneycast Asia 2.00 Moneycast Asia 3.00 Moneycast Asia 4.00 On the Money Asia 5.00 On the Money Asia CNN 06.00 BizNews 09.00 Business central 10.30 World report 11.30 World sport 12.00 Business international 13.00 Asia tonight 13.30 World sport 15.00 Business international 16.00 Asia tonight 16.30 BizAsia 17.00 Your world today 18.00 Your world today 21.00 World news Europe 21.30 World business tonight 22.00 World news Europe 22.30 World business tonight 23.00 The music room 23.30 World sport 00.30 World business this week 01.30 International correspondents 02.30 World sport 03.00 Larry King live 04.30 World report 05.30 Diplomatic license TF1 5.55 Passioni 6.20 Embarquement porte No 1. Porto 6.45 TF1 Info 6.50 Jeunesse 8.30 Météo 9.20 Allô Quiz 10.15 Au cœur de flammes. Baptême du feu 11.10 Météo 11.15 Nice people 11.55 Tac O Tac TV 12.05 Attention à la marche! 12.50 A vrai dire 13.00 Le journal/Promenade de santé/Les jardins de Laurent/Météo 13.55 Les feux de l'amour 14.45 New York police judiciaire 15.35 Les dessous de Palm Beach 16.25 La loi du fugitif 17.15 Beverly Hills 18.05 Nice people 18.55 Le Bigdil 19.50 Laverie de famille 19.55 Météo 20.00 Journal/Les françaises/C.L.A.C./Les courses/Météo 20.50 Koh-Lanta 22.10 Greg le millionnaire. Jeu 23.20 Sans aucun doute 1.40 Nice people 2.15 Rallye du Maroc 2.25 Les coups d'humour 3.05 Météo. Trafic info 3.10 Très chasse. Le cerf sur l'île de Skye 4.00 Histoires naturelles. Les fouines; Le Cambodge 4.05 Histoires naturelles France 2 5.55 Un livre/Les Z'Amours ® 6.30 Télématin 8.35 Un livre. Des jours et des vies 9.05 Amour, gloire et beauté 9.25 CD'Aujourd'hui 9.30 C'est au programme 11.00 Flash info 11.05 Motus 11.40 Les Z'Amours 12.15 CD'Aujourd'hui 12.20 Pyramide 12.55 Un cœur qui bat/Météo/Journal/Météo 13.45 Inspecteur Derrick 14.45 Tennis. Internationaux de France de Roland Garros. 1/2 finales 18.00 Un livre/Envie d'agir 18.05 Urgences 18.55 On a tout essayé 19.45 Objectif terre/Météo 19.50 Johnny, J-60 20.00 Journal 20.40 Image du jour 20.45 Talents de vie/Météo 20.50 Repères sécurité 20.55 Crimes en série 22.45 Contre-courant. Assassinez Hitler! 0.30 Journal/Météo 0.55 Johnny, J-9 ® 1.00 Retour à Roland Garros 1.30 Envoyé spécial ® 3.25 Le petit. Doc. progr. Urti 3.55 24 heures d'info/Météo 4.15 Les gens du pays d'En Haut. Doc. progr. Urti 5.00 Bouthan - A la croisée des chemins France 3 6.00 Euronews 7.00 TO3 9.00 Albator. Le sacrifice d'un homme 9.30 C'est mieux ensemble 9.55 Docteur Stefan Frank 10.45 Remington Steele. La revanche 11.35 Bon appétit bien sûr 11.55 Un cœur qui bat 12.00 Le 12/14/Météo 12.10 Editions régionales 12.25 Edition nationale 13.05 Le journal de la RFO 13.15 Tennis. Roland Garros. 1/2 finales messieurs 14.50 Keno 14.55 C'est mon choix 15.45 Drôles de dames 16.35 TO3/Envie d'agir 17.30 Mon Kanar 17.45 C'est pas sorcier 18.15 Un livre, un jour 18.20 Questions pour un champion 18.45 Gestes d'intérieur 18.50 Le 19/20/Météo 20.10 Tout le sport 20.15 Le journal de Roland Garros 20.25 Le fabuleux destin de... 20.55 Thalassa 22.30 Météo/Soir 3 23.00 On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde 1.15 Ombre et lumière. Invitée: Dominique Issermann 1.45 Toute la musique qu'ils aiment 2.35 Le fabuleux destin de... 3.00 Un livre un jour 3.05 Le choc des cultures 4.35 Explore ARD "Das Erste" 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Die glückliche Familie 09.55 ARD-Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.25 Hallo, Fraulein 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 ARD-Buffet 12.45 Sportschau live 12.45 Tennis - Roland Garros 15.05 Radsport 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.43 ARD vor acht 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Mann gesucht, Liebe gefunden 21.45 ARD-exclusiv 22.15 Bericht aus Berlin 22.43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.45 Blue Velvet 00.40 Nachtmagazin 01.00 Joshua Tree 02.30 Tagesschau 02.35 Dolche in der Kasbah 04.25 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken der Welt 04.40 Tagesschau 04.45 Quer ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service taglich 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Freunde fürs Leben 10.50 Reich und Schön 11.35 Johann Lafer - Geniessen auf Italienisch 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Reiselust 15.00 Heute 15.10 Streit um Drei 16.00 Heute - in Europa 16.15 Wunderbare Welt 17.00 Heute 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.40 Leute heute 17.50 Derrick 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Forsthaus Falkenau 20.15 Der Ermittler 21.15 Der letzte Zeuge 22.00 Heute-journal 22.25 Politbarometer 22.34 Wetter 22.35 Aspekte 23.05 Johannes B. Kerner 00.05 Heute nacht 00.20 Blond am Freitag 01.05 Princess academy 02.30 Heute 02.35 Johannes B. Kerner 03.35 Heute 03.40 3satbörse 04.20 PRAXIS taglich 04.45 Citydreams 05.05 Hallo Deutschland Al Jazeera 4.00 News 4.30 Zeena ® 5.00 News 5.05 Legends Icons and Super Stars 5.30 Sport`s News (Live) 5.45 Weather 5.50 Pictures Talk 6.00 AL Jazeera This Morning 7.05 Iraq After the War ® 8.00 News 8.30 Singel Documentary 9.00 News 9.30 Press Mirror 9.46 Sport`s Minute 9.50 Weather 10.00 News 10.30 Sport`s News (Live) 10.45 Press Mirror 11.00 News 11.05 Ecce Homo ® 11.30 Today`s Interview ® 11.55 Sport`s Minute 12.00 News 12.30 Between the lines ® 13.00 News 13.05 Top Secret 14.00 AL Jazeera Mid Day 15.02 Pictures Talk 15.10 Weather 15.15 Documentary 15.30 Sport`s News (Live) 15.45 Al Jazeera Economic Bulletin (Live) 16.00 News 16.30 The Search For Destiny 17.00 News 17.05 Iraq After the War (Live) 18.00 News 18.30 Date In Exile 19.00 News 19.35 More Than 1 Opinion (Live) 20.00 News 20.05 More Than 1 Opinion (Con.) 21.00 Harvest Of The Day 22.05 AL Jazeera Correspondents 23.00 The News 23.15 Pictures Talk 23.30 Sport`s News (Live) 23.45 Al Jazeera Economic Bulletin (Live) 0.00 News 0.29 Sport`s Minute 0.30 Between the lines ® 1.00 News 1.05 Top Secret 2.00 Today`s News 3.05 Singel Documentary 3.30 Date In Exile ® Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bloomberg z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TF1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 3 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera z 2003 roku